Two Weeks
by mysupermanwillcome
Summary: Two Weeks. To most it's just a simple two weeks but to Troy and Gabriella it's 14 days, 336 hours, 20,160 minutes and 1,209,600 seconds without sex. TXG oneshot.


**Sooo...I haven't posted much lately and I write this awhile ago so I thought I might post it. It's inspired by an event that happened in the New Zealand soap opera _Shortland Street _so that's why Troy, Gabriella and Chad are a bit out of character. If it helps, I'll explain the characters off Shortland Street that they're based off. **

**Kieran Mitchell who Troy Bolton is based off. (He's actually played by Adam Rickett, Coronation Street anyone?) Kieran is an Englishman with a bit of mystery. He moved into Libby's flat and they hit off. They got engaged but Libby dumped him when she caught him cheating on her with her best friend (I know, I know, dodgy but there were reasons) and they finally got back together after heaps of drama.**

**Libby Jefferies who Gabriella's based off. Libby is a bit of a neat freak, probably has OCD and is a big romanticist. She's classy and she always cracks me up with her actions. I've already explained her story above so I won't repeat myself.**

**Gerald is who Chad is based off. Gerald is in his early 20s, a neat freak (like Libby), a big romanticist (like Libby), is best friends with Libby and is sooooooooooo gay. He wants to be more than the hospital front desk clerk and believes in true love. **

**So hopefully that helps. I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Oh and I did post this a couple of days ago but I deleted it because I didn't think it was finished, I thought it needed more so I just finished it today. Thanks to isaczac and charli quack who wanted to read it badly enough to ask about what happened to it!**

**Grrrr I'm so pissed. Ive been working really hard on an H20: Just Add Water fic only to discover that H20 is not a catergory on FanFiction! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I guess I don't own the plot! Hopefully that is clear enough for a judge!**

"_I hate you!" Gabriella Montez screamed to her now ex-boyfriend._

"_Gabriella babe I just...I can't live without you." Troy Bolton pleaded, walking closer to Gabriella._

"_No! Don't come near me. You make me sick." Gabriella spat, anger in the very air she breathed. Her brown eyes were empty but down under all the hatred, if you looked hard enough, all she wanted was to run into Troy's arm and forgive him. But instead she walked away, leaving Troy's heart broken, his face drowning in tears. _

7 MONTHS LATER

"...so no sex for two months!" Chad declared. Troy and Gabriella looked at him in shock.

"Two months?!" they said in unison. Was Chad kidding? Two months. That was 8 weeks, 60 days, 1440 hours, 86,400 minutes or if you wanted to make things complicated 5,184,000 seconds without sex.

"Two months." Chad repeated. "You guys can't just jump back into dating after 7 months of drama only to have it ruined by lust! Most relationships that revolve around sex don't last very long. You're gonna hate me but I just care about you guys."

"Chad you know I love Gabriella. Our relationship would be on love and trust and commitment!" Troy exclaimed.

"Then you won't mind not having sex." Chad smirked.

"Yeah but 2 MONTHS?!" Troy emphasized on the last bit.

"Well how about 1 week?" Gabriella tried reasoning.

"1 month." Chad said.

"2 weeks." Gabriella said.

Chad sighed. "Done." Chad left Gabriella's lounge to go to work.

"How did Chad just convince us not to have sex for 2 weeks?" Troy asked.

"Something about being compatible with each other or something before jumping into hot animal sex I think?" Gabriella said.

Troy walked up to Gabriella, so close that their noses touched and slid his hands into her back pockets. "Hot animal sex? I like the sound of that."

"Yip and it'll be a great night." Gabriella said, brushing her glossed lips against Troy's. "In two weeks." and then stepped away from him.

"Tease." Troy muttered.

"Well I must go but I'll see you later." Gabriella said in a husky, seductive voice and with that she left the room, making sure to sway her hips.

* * *

Sharpay Evans' parties were always...interesting. The 28-year-old loved to throw parties that were suited for people 10 years younger. Drunk people dancing, sober people chatting, Sulky Steve sitting in the corner, a few people keeping a flow of snacks on the tables and the newly together couple getting cozy on the couch.

"Do you see Chad anywhere?" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"No." she hushed back.

"Good. Then I can do this." Troy said leaning in to kiss her. But then we all know Chad has a thing for timing.

"What are you guys doing?!" Chad exclaimed.

"What? She had some chocolate on her mouth. I love chocolate!" Troy exclaimed.

"Haha. There will be no hanky panky on my watch!" A drunk Taylor showed up behind Chad and spooned him.

"But baby, you aren't wearing a watch! So _really_ there can't be any hanky panky on your watch!" Taylor squealed, bursting into a fit of giggles. Chad looked at his right wrist.

"Damn! Where's my watch?" Chad freaked. He started searching the room for it.

"So now that the sex police has gone..." Troy trailed.

"Your place or mine?" Gabriella asked.

"Mine." Troy took Gabriella's hand and they sneaked out the back door.

They landed on Troy's bed with a _THUNK_. Troy got up and took his shirt off while Gabriella worked on her own clothes. When they were both fully naked they hurried under the sheets.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Are you guys in there?" Chad's muffled voice called. Troy sighed while Gabriella giggled.

"I'm coming in so you guys better be decent!" Chad opened the door, disappointed at what he saw.

"Guys! I said 2 weeks, not 2 hours!" Chad walked over to the bed and lay down on top of the sheets **(Special L shaped sheets that cover all of the girl, neck down but only cover the guy hips down. Everyone in the movies have them! :P sorry, read that in a book somewhere)** between Troy and Gabriella. He wriggled around, making himself comfortable. He was obviously gonna be there for awhile.

"Like I said, no hanky panky on my new found watch." Chad looked on both sides of him and smiled, satisfied. "Do you guys wanna play I Spy?" Troy and Gabriella groaned.

"Did you know that there's 1010 different types of bacteria in the human mouth? Disgusting that you guys want to play tonsil hockey with that." Chad said, emphasizing on the 'that'.

"Look Chad just get out of my room!" Troy suddenly yelled.

"What?"

"Get out of my room! This is mine and Gabriella's relationship, so just butt out!" Chad huffed and got up.

"Well if you don't want me here, I'll leave! But I was only doing it for you guys!" And then walked out, half slamming the door after him. Troy rolled over to Gabriella, kissing her bare shoulder.

"So, where were we?" Troy asked.

"Chad's right. We said we wouldn't do anything." Gabriella said.

"What?"

"We promised no sex, that we would get to know each other before we jumped back into that so that is what we will do. My favourite colour is-"

"Red. Your favourite animal are dolphins, you hate carrots, you prefer rubies over sapphires, you scrunch up your nose in an adorable way when you find something gross yet funny and you use _Herbal Essences_ shampoo. Gabriella we KNOW each other already!" Troy protested.

"It's been 7 months Troy. For all you know I could've changed in those months. Look I gotta go, I have work tomorrow. Bye." Gabriella said collecting her clothes and pulling them on.

"I love you!" Troy called after her. Gabriella stopped at the door frame and turned around.

"I love you too." she said softly. It had been a long time since those words had rolled off her tongue and it felt good. She quietly shut the door behind her.

Troy lay back on his bed. Well if you can't join 'em, tempt 'em.

Gabriella went through the files on her desk. She was one of her firms best lawyers, she found every loop hole and could argue her butt off. A knock was heard and Yvonne, Gabriella's PA, walked in with a pink and white patterned box.

"Miss Montez this was dropped off this morning for you." Yvonne said setting the box on her desk.

"Thank you Yvonne. Anything else?" Yvonne shook her head and retreated to the door. Gabriella opened the box, wondering what was inside. She swiped away the pink tissue paper and gasped. She held up a black, very low cut, lacy bra from Victoria's secret. It was very sexy and looked very expensive. Also in the box was a matching G-string and a little card saying "Thinking of you, T xx" Well if this was how he was going to play it...

Gabriella strutted her way through _Black Ivy_, the pub Troy owned. She had un-buttoned most of her top buttons on her blouse and thanked the heavens she was wearing a tight skirt. She had painted her lips whore red and added some perfume for effect.

Troy was working the bar and smirked when Gabriella made her entrance. Gabriella spotted him and walked over to him.

"Why hello Miss Montez, what do we owe this fine meeting? Would you like to look at the lunch menu?"

"What am I wearing under my skirt?" Gabriella asked. Troy's mouth dropped open but he was grinning nonetheless.

"Baggy, gray grundies, just like my Nana." he replied cheekily.

"Wrong."

"A very expensive, very sexy lingerie set."

"Wrong again. I believe the term is commando." Gabriella said, her voice low and husky. Well Troy wasn't expecting that.

"Well it's been a pleasure but I really must go. See you around." Gabriella walked out of the pub knowing his eyes were on her, or more specifically the bottom half of her. She smirked, making sure to sway her hips for him.

"Hey man I'll just have a quick shower and then we'll head off." Troy told Chad, grabbing a towel out of his cupboard.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll watch some TV." Chad replied grabbing the remote and snuggling into Troy's couch.

_I can't waste time so give it a moment,_

_I realize nothing's broken_

"Uh Troy! Your cellphone!" Chad yelled. He got the sound of the shower pounding as a reply.

_Don't look back, got a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

Why would he have this girlie song as his ringtone? He checked the caller ID. Gabriella. I see, Chad thought. He pushed the answer button and held the phone up to his ear, about to answer but Gabriella spoke first.

"Good evening Mr. Bolton." her voice purred. Chad didn't say anything, wondering where this was heading.

"Do you have anything planned tonight Troy? Because I'm just running a nice, hot bubble bath for myself. You're welcome to come and join me. But don't wait too long, I'll be done soon, depending on some things. Goodbye Troy." Gabriella hung up, feeling giddy and proud. However on the other line Chad was gobsmacked. He had no idea Gabby, his little sister, could be like that. Turns out Gabby isn't so innocent after all. Oh there was no way Troy was getting that message!

"So today's the 14th day." Troy said to Gabriella, handing her her cappuccino.

"It is indeed." Gabriella confirmed.

"What time do you want to come over tonight?" Troy asked her.

"Oh tonight? Sorry, I'm busy!" Gabriella said.

"What? You're kidding right?" Troy said.

"Sorry, I need to go over a case."

"Well can't you do that another night?" Troy asked anxiously.

"Well...I might be able cancel...maybe." Gabriella said, wondering when he'd catch on.

"This can't be happening! I've been waiting 2 weeks Gabs!" Troy said.

"Well I'm sure you could wait one more night. Oh wait, I'm busy tomorrow as well. Ok then make that 2 nights." Troy's mouth dropped open. Gabriella pretended not to notice, or care, and grabbed her coffee.

"Well I'm gonna go, see you later." she smiled and scooped up her bag.

"See you tonight." Troy said determinedly.

"Maybe." Gabriella said vaguely and winked, then exited through the front door. Only then was it that Troy knew that she was having him on.

"5 more minutes." Troy told Gabriella.

"I know." Troy looked at his watch again.

"4 minutes and 50 seconds."

"Wow, time goes by so fast." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"You know in Atlanta it would be 1:59am? So technically we could..." Troy said suggestively.

"And in Las Vegas it would be 10:59 so you _could _wait another hour."

"I like Albuquerque time."

"I thought so." They both watched as the clock flipped to 12:00 and Gabriella pounced on Troy, kissing him fiercely. Troy returned the kisses, ripping her jeans off.

"Why didn't you choose easier pants? Or better yet save the trouble and not wear any at all?" Troy said fumbling with her zipper. Gabriella giggled and helped him.

"So, hot animal sex huh Montez? You better brace yourself." Troy grinned cheekily.

"And you better hope 2 weeks worth of hormones doesn't kill you Bolton."

Troy looked her in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too. So, so much."

They spent the night making love, making up fore those lost 14 days, 336 hours, 20,160 minutes and 1,209,600 seconds without each other.

**Ok when I read through it it was kinda boring, but I don't know. It's not under the drama category. But tell me what you think! In a review! I don't read minds! Your input means the world to me, and I don't bite (especially not over the internet) so please give me advice! I seek your guidance, Wise One.**

**:P sorry I'm in a talkative mood.**

**Love you till the sun doesn't shine no more,**

**Bunny xxxx**

**p.s check out my co-author with charli quack, _The Onion and the Artichoke_. We just updated! **


End file.
